User talk:JESUSRocks123/MLN Bank
Ask for bank accounts, deposits, withdrawl's, and loans from the MLN Bank here! Just ask down there! Thanks! Loan A loan was made by Ultradc. His loan was 10 totemic fur, 10 totemic claws, 1 mantles victory banner, and 1 gauntlets victory banner. Items sent by JESUSRocks123 Loan I would like to make a loan for 1 of each totemic animal. 01:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Q&A quick question.....since i am in the "club" do i get to know the password? if not then what do i do as a member of the "club" ? 19:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes you do get to know the password! Here it is view quickly and take it off! 19:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Lavalloveseris's Deposit Hello I'm new here so can you friend me???? If yes, may i deposit a dino scale and fang Send items back in a month Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Is anyone here??? lavalloveseris (talk) 22:14, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello??????????????? Has this bank been robbed??? HELLO?????? 21:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The user running this hasn't been around since 2010 10:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Deposit If I deposit 5 pipes and 10 gypsum how much will I have in 2 weeks? 20 gypsum and 10 pipes? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh you will have 6 pipes and 11 gypsum. 20:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Then what will I get if I deposit 1 gypsum and 1 pipe? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You will get +1 every two weeks no matter what the number is. 20:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I want to deposit 1 gypsum and 1 pipe I am pending on MLN-Bank's freindlist. I will send the items when you accept. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok i will accept! 20:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I sent you the stuff. I also want to deposit a heroic story so I sent that aswell. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) how ae we going to get the items for other poeple? like how is a guy going to get more pipe and gypsum off of 1 pipe and 1 gypsum? i thought the interest was clicks? -jsslvR I want to withdraw my heroic story. It has been exactly 2 weeks. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay you get 5 clicks. Sending ASAP! 17:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Can I have the clicks on my gated garden? Check out my new sig! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok will click. I think it is the wor BEST SIG EVAH!!! :D 18:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) It looks O.K, but it will look much better when I figure out how to make it look like it's in a box (like yours) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Could I please have my stuff back now? in two days it will have been 4 weeks. Can you friend me? After i accept i would like to deposit 1 solar power cell.REturn it a month after i send it. DON'T FORGET pass hay how do i help the mln bank without the password? STORE (talk) MLN 17:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Here is the password once you see it take it off immediatly. 17:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) interest how ae we going to get the items for other poeple? like how is a guy going to get more pipe and gypsum off of 1 pipe and 1 gypsum? i thought the interest was clicks? -jsslvR 19:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You get +1 Item whatever the item is every 2 weeks. 19:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) how? -jsslvR 03:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) one of the bankers puts one item on it. 04:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) and what if no banker has it? -jsslvR04:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Then they find a way to get it. 04:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Offer I will try to rank up MLN-Bank if you want me to. I promise that is the only thing I will use that account for. I won't use it's clicks for my personal use, only to try to obtain items (victory ribbions bionicle mini-rank items, ect.) that I need to rank the account up and to get mini-rank badges. I also promise not to do block/click deals with the account. I will also put MLN-Bank on my BFF alot. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) jesusrox and i (jsslvR) are already working on that........but if you still want to help you could send us the items and stuff ( look at the rank 2 walkthrough and find out what mailable items theree are and sned those to either me or mln-bank) -jsslvR17:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) JESUSRocks123 already said I could, somewhere else, I already know the password, that's how there is a hive module and a flower patch module on his page. Not to mention the bee battle module in his inventory. Not to be rude or anything. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) then why are you asking to do it if you already are? 21:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) oh.......and i already made him rank 2.......you actually only need 1 mod (except for red brick mods) to do the whole thing...-jsslvR 21:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) First I asked here, and for about 2 days nobody responded. So then I asked JESUSRocks123 (on the legozonepower chatbox) if I could do it, and he said yes. P.S enter my sticker module contest, You could win up to 100 clicks! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Deposit I would like to deposit 1 Rough Sapphire, 1 Pipe (don't confuse it with the other one that's already there) and 1 Acoustic Guitar. 23:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okey send them to MLN-Bank If you aren't friends with hime yet send him a FR and I will accept it! :D 23:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Withdarwl Can I with draw all the gypsum and pipe you have? If you don't have at least 40 of each,I cancel this. We only have 1. Remember, we give you only what you give us. 00:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude 40 of each??? We only get items in MLN-Bank when someone Deposits something! 04:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok.I cancel this. 18tanzc 14:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC)